


The Secretary

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Defence Secretary Sam Hanna is evaluating new Secretary of the Navy G Callen for President Kensi Blye





	The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I've no idea where this rather weird kinky political AU came from! It jumped into my brain more or less fully formed the other day and I decided to just run with it. Despite the title, I wasn't thinking of the film when I wrote it. Fills the "Voyeurism" square of my Kink Bingo card and a neat fit for MMOM.

Secretary of Defense Sam Hanna looked down at the man spread out naked on his desk. G Callen was due to be the new Secretary of the Navy, but Sam needed to determine his suitability for the post first. 

Sam lifted Callen’s legs and spread them wide. “Hold them,” he commanded. 

Callen took hold of his legs behind the knees and pulled them back, spreading even further for Sam, who grunted in approval. He reached for the other man’s hole and was pleased to find he could slide a finger in easily. He pulled it back out and pressed in two instead, just as easily. Clearly Callen had taken the time to prepare himself before the meeting.

Sam reached for the tub of lube on a corner of his desk and dipped in his fingers, coating three of them with the slippery gel. He was able to push them into Callen without any sign of discomfort on the other man’s face.

“You prepared yourself properly,” he commented, looking at Callen’s face. 

Callen nodded jerkily, face and chest flushed, with arousal as much as embarrassment, Sam judged, because his cock was hard and curved up against his firm, flat stomach.

“What did you use?” Sam asked, wanting to hear the other man speak. He clearly knew enough not to talk unless asked a direct question.

“A toy,” Callen said, gasping as Sam twisted his fingers inside his ass.

Sam scissored his fingers, making sure the channel was as stretched and slick as he needed, to make sure he didn’t hurt the other man when he fucked him. Anal tears weren’t anything Sam approved of, that wasn’t the type of pain he liked to inflict on someone.

“I’ll watch you do that another time,” Sam said casually, looking up to see the blush deepening. 

He smirked and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on a towel that was next to the lube, so that he could open his pants and free his cock. As he reached for the lube again, he looked at Callen’s face, seeing the other man staring wide-eyed at the impressive girth of Sam’s hard dick.

“You can take it,” Sam told him. He coated himself with a generous handful of lube, before standing between Callen’s widespread legs. “Once I’m fully inside, you can rest your legs on my shoulders,” he added.

Callen gave a nod of understanding. Sam guided his cock to the other man’s entrance and slowly pressed against his hole. Callen made a few noises as Sam gradually penetrated him, but he didn’t sound distressed, so Sam didn’t stop until he was all the way inside. Callen was panting, chest rising and falling with each breath, but he was still hard.

Realizing Sam had stopped, Callen lowered his legs onto Sam’s shoulders, arms flopping back against his sides as he sighed in relief. Sam stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying being buried in a tight, slick ass again. It had been a while, for various reasons which were too irritating to contemplate right now, when he had a warm, willing body to fuck.

And with that thought, Sam begun to withdraw and thrust back inside, again and again, making Callen grunt and moan as Sam worked his cock in and out of the other man’s ass. It was satisfying watching someone fall apart under him, but Sam wasn’t ready for Callen to come yet.

He lightly slapped Callen’s cheek, getting his attention. Startled blue eyes gone dark with arousal gazed up at him. 

“You can’t come yet,” Sam told him.

Callen pouted, but didn’t argue, so Sam rewarded him with a harder pace, Callen’s noises telling Sam he had found the other man’s prostate. Sam kept his pace for a long time, his SEAL stamina giving him endurance beyond most men when it came to fucking.

Then he was hit with inspiration, remembering something he had read in Callen’s confidential file about his preferences.

“You hold on till I’m done and I’ll spank you while you jerk yourself off,” he told Callen, who immediately moaned and grabbed his dick squeezing it hard.

Sam laughed at that. “You like the idea that much?” he asked and Callen nodded, renewed blush coloring his cheeks and going down his chest again.

Sam wondered how he could still do that, because that confidential file was comprehensive and unredacted. Knowing he had a certain time frame to work with, because the President was waiting for the result of his evaluation, Sam picked up his pace once more.

Callen kept up a constant stream of noise now, as Sam fucked harder and faster, unrelenting in his drive to come. The noise wasn’t overly loud, it wouldn’t get past the thick walls of Sam’s office, but it was gratifying to see him come apart anyway.

Sam started to grunt loudly as he got closer, chasing his orgasm, until with a yell that he knew his assistant probably would hear, not that Sam cared, he finally fell over the edge. Callen was whining and shaking under Sam, but he hadn’t come, Sam was pleased to note.

After giving himself a few minutes to get his breathing under control, Sam carefully pulled out, catching Callen’s wince as he did so. He didn’t care though, the other man would soon get used to Sam’s size.

Sam stood there, seeing his come trickle out of the red swollen hole he had just reamed so thoroughly, satisfied with the sight of it, and of Callen’s still hard cock resting on his stomach. He would give Callen what he had promised before he called Kensi with his decision.

“Come on,” Sam said and held out a hand to help Callen up from the desk, then guided him over to a corner of the room.

Sam had a full length mirror set up there, for when he had to wear his dress uniform for meetings or public events. He was going to make Callen stand in front of it while Sam spanked him and he jerked himself off.

Callen moaned as Sam stood behind him, seeing himself in the mirror and Sam was satisfied he had made a good choice.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered, moving into the best position to allow him to watch as well, while he spanked Callen’s ass.

Callen gripped his cock firmly, eyes drifting closed and Sam hit him, hard. “Eyes open, you’re going to watch,” he said.

Callen had yelped at the blow, but obediently opened his eyes again, gazing at Sam in the mirror. 

“You keep watching till the end,” Sam told him. “If you don’t I will punish you.”

Callen nodded understanding, so Sam settled himself into place, breathed deeply once, then again and started to spank him. 

Callen stroked his cock as Sam watched, while his other hand lifted to play with his nipples, pinching and twisting them in turn. Sam licked his lips, cock already starting to get hard again at the sight of the other man pleasuring himself.

Sam kept up the spanking for several long minutes, covering the whole of Callen’s firm, muscular ass with his blows. Callen moaned the entire time, eyes glued to the mirror, while he continued to stroke himself. 

Sam could tell when he was getting close to the edge and judged that he shouldn’t take too many more strikes to his backside either. The flesh was red and swollen from Sam’s prolonged attention and Sam’s hand was feeling the effects as well.

“Six more, then you can come,” Sam told Callen, who met his eyes in the mirror and nodded.

Sam counted them down for him, firmly ordering Callen to come on the final one. Callen yelled and his cock spurted come everywhere, covering the mirror and the floor, as well as his own hand and stomach.

Sam groaned, fully aroused once more from the rush of spanking someone new. Taking his own dick in hand, he only needed a few strokes before he was ready to come once more and he shifted to make sure he came on Callen’s backside, deciding to mark him with his release as well.

Callen moaned as he still watched in the mirror, body shaking still from the force of his orgasm. Sam hummed in satisfaction as he took in the sight of the swollen red ass striped in white. He took hold of Callen’s arm and turned him around.

“Look at yourself,” he ordered and Callen gazed at his own rear, moaning as he took in the view of what Sam had done to him.

Sam growled in satisfaction. “You’ll do nicely for this job,” he told Callen, whose head jerked up to meet Sam’s eyes in the mirror.

Sam nodded at him, then let go of his arm and pushed Callen to the floor, where he sank to his knees. “I need to clean up,” he said. “Then I’ll call the President, confirm your selection.”

Sam went into the small washroom attached to his office to clean up and straighten his clothes, leaving Callen in a heap on the floor. When he came back out, the other man was still lying there.

“Clean up your mess,” Sam told him casually as he strode over to his desk. Sitting down, Sam reached for his intercom.

“Yes sir?” the tinny voice of his executive assistant came through to him.

As Sam spoke to her, he glanced back at Callen. He was on all fours now, his red, come-streaked ass in the air, licking up his come off the floor. Sam smirked in satisfaction. “Get me the President,” he told Nell.

While Sam waited for the call to come through, he watched Callen finish cleaning his mess off the floor and crawl to the mirror, which was also splattered with his come and start licking that clean as well.

A few minutes passed before the desk phone rang. “Yes?” Sam said into the receiver.

“I have President Blye for you sir,” Nell told him.

“Thank you Nell.” Sam waited for the click that told him Nell had cleared her end of the line. “President Blye,” he said, careful not to sound too self-satisfied.

“Sam,” Kensi’s voice was warm. “How’d he do?”

Sam smirked because she couldn’t see it. “He did just fine,” he told her, this time allowing the smug into his tone.

“Then you’ll accept him?” Kensi asked.

Sam watched Callen wobble to his feet and look for where he’d left his clothes. “I’m happy for him to have the job,” he answered Kensi.

“Good, I’ll have Deeks put out the release to the media. See you tomorrow for morning briefing?” Deeks was her Communications Chief.

“Sure,” Sam agreed. He hung with Kensi and pressed the intercom for Nell again.

“Yes sir?” came the prompt response.

“The new SecNav and I will be in a meeting for the rest of the day,” Sam informed her. “You can send everyone else home and finish up yourself.”

“Uh, are. Um, yes sir,” Nell stuttered. She had sounded like she was going to question him, then remembered at the last second she wasn’t allowed to do that.

Sam smiled. She definitely had potential. “I’ll see you tomorrow Nell. Make sure you lock the outer door when you leave, I don’t want anyone to disturb us.”

“Yes sir,” she repeated, no hesitation this time. “I’ll see you in the morning Mr Secretary.”

Sam turned back around to see that Callen’s pile of clothes had disappeared and he was apparently in the washroom, if the closed door was any indication. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Callen!” Sam barked out the other man’s name and a moment later, the door to the washroom swung back open, to show Callen in his briefs and undershirt. He didn’t say anything, just waited for Sam. “Did I say you could get dressed?” Sam asked, standing up and prowling across the room.

Callen shook his head hesitantly, but still didn’t speak. “Then take it off,” Sam gestured to the clothes. “And get back out here, I’m not done with you yet.”

Callen came out of the washroom and placed his shirt and pants back on a chair, then added his undershirt and briefs to the pile. Sam beckoned him over when he was done.

“You can suck me till I’m hard again,” he said. He was pleased when Callen dropped down to crawl across the room, the sight of the other man being so submissive more than enough to make his cock throb in his pants.

Sam sat back in his desk chair, but pushed it away from the desk, so that there was space for Callen to crawl underneath. The other man hesitated at first, looking up to Sam.

“I can use my belt on that ass if you want me to,” Sam told him casually and Callen immediately crawled forward again, getting under the desk and positioning himself facing outwards.

Sam wheeled himself back into position at the desk, reaching for his laptop. He wasn’t really going to get much work done but he was going to pretend for a while, just because he could and he really did need a little more time before he was hard enough to fuck Callen once more.


End file.
